The Day The World Changed
by lawlerzgr8
Summary: What would happen if your worst nightmare would happen, while it is to Detective Stabler.
1. Chapter 1

"_In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."_

Unknown Location

Queens New York

The House is quiet with all the shades drawn in the house, bringing into complete darkness. There is an odd noise coming from a bedroom down the hall, it's faint but as you get closer you can hear it. It's a male voice grunting, and it is getting faster, listening closer you can hear little girl's cries under the noise. Suddenly a little boys voice can be heard. "Stop it you're hurting her, stop. You said you wouldn't hurt her."

New York Presbyterian Hospital

"Detectives over here, we have two victims, twins, age ten; they have been beaten and raped."

"Who found them?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked as he followed the doctor down the hallway.

"The little boy called 9-1-1 after the man finally left them alone. He hasn't said much since."

"Do they know who did this?" Detective Odafin Tutuola asked writing information down in his notebook.

"They found there father at the scene sleeping in a bedroom when they arrived."

"What are the kids names?" Stabler asked as he opened the hospital room door.

"Dickie and Elizabeth."

Detective Stabler stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the two names and saw the children laying on the bed. "No, no, no. This can't be happening," he yelled as he slid down on to the floor.

"What is going on?" The doctor asked as she looked at Stabler.

"Elliot, you okay man?" Fin asked as he knelt down.

"Those are my damn kids," he yelled in anger as he stood up and stormed down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated this since I first put up the story, but things have been going horrible for me lately and I just haven't had the energy to update. Thanks to all those that read and reviewed it makes me feel great.

Chapter 2

The interrogation room had two people in it currently, and one of them wasn't looking too happy. "Why did you do it Rick, huh? Why did you hurt those two innocent children?" The detective asked as he hit the table.

"I did nothing wrong, I would never hurt those children."

"How come you were the only one at the house when we got there, did you watch someone else do this to them?"

"No I was asleep."

"Uh-huh, likely story, but don't worry we have enough physical evidence to convict you."

"I want to see my lawyer."

"Fine," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Munch what do you think?" Captain Don Cragen asked as he walked out of the room.

"There's no doubt that he did it, how could he just be convienently asleep when it happened?"

"I think he honestly believes he did nothing wrong," Doctor George Huang said.

"Where is the bastard," Stabler yelled as he stormed into the station.

"Detective what are you yelling about?" Cragen asked as he stepped out onto the landing of the staircase.

"Is he up there?" Stabler asked as he took the steps two at a time.

"Is who up there?"

"The suspect in the rape."

"Yes, what is going on?" Cragen asked as Stabler shoved past him and ran down the hall.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Benson asked as Stabler got to the interrogation room with Cragen on his heels.

"He's in there?" Stabler asked as he threw open the door and stormed in. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah bastard, I am Kathy's ex-husband."

"So you're the guy that never had time to be with there family."

"At least I have never hurt my children."

"There not you kids, I spend more time with them then you do, and they call me dad all the time."

"You mother fucker," Stabler yelled as he lunged at Rick tackling him down to the ground.

"Elliot what are you doing?" Benson screamed as Munch and Cragen ran in to try and pull Stabler off of Rick.

"Detective Stabler go to my office and cool down, and Munch go with him." Stabler ripped his arm out of Munch's hand and walked out of the room.

"Officer Timmons take this man down to booking," Cragen yelled out the door. "What just happened in there?"

"I have no clue sir," Benson said as she followed him down to his office.

"Detective what has gotten into you?" Cragen yelled as he walked into his office, to find Stabler throwing a tennis ball against the wall as hard as he could, as Munch stood against the wall trying to avoid his anger.

"Not right now Captain," he said through gritted teeth.

"Munch go see if you can get a hold of Fin and see if he knows what's going on," Cragen whispered into his ear. Benson grabbed one of the chairs in the room, realizing that this could take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day that's quite impressive for me, so here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Detective Fin was driving back from the hospital when his cell phone began to ring. "Fin."

"Hey this is Munch, where are you at?"

"I'm on my way back to the station, have you seen Elliot?"

"Yeah that's why I am calling, do you know what has set him off?"

"The rape victims that we talked to, there his kids."

"Ahh, that makes sense now, we'll see you when you get back here."

"Cap can I talk to you for a minute?" Munch asked as he stuck his head back into the office.

"What did Fin say?" Cragen asked as he stepped out into the hall shutting the door behind him.

"The kids involved in the rape where Elliot's, his two youngest."

"Has Kathy been notified yet?"

"We had two uniforms going to get her from Maureen's school; she should be here any minute."

"Why didn't we catch this before?" Cragen asked.

"I'm guessing Kathy changed her name back to her maiden name when the divorce went through. That's the only reason I can think of, but what are we going to do with Elliot?"

"When Kathy gets here I am going to interview her while you take Maureen and talk with her."

"What about Kathleen, is she with her mom?"

"Don't know we'll find out when they get here."

"Do you want me to pull Olivia?"

"No, we need someone to stay with Elliot."

"Captain we brought in the women you wanted," an officer said.

"Thank you, I'm going to take Kathy to the interrogation room, why don't you take Maureen up to the upstairs lounge."

"No problem."

"Kathy would you mind coming with me, I need to ask you some questions."

"Where's Lizzie and Dickie, I need to see them."

"Right now I need you to answer me some questions. The first one is where is Kathleen?"

"She stayed home with the twins and Rick."

"Munch."

"Don't worry captain; I'll get right on it."

"Munch what is going on?" Fin asked as he walked into the station.

"I need you to talk to Maureen here and find out what she knows while I go back to the crime scene to look for something."

"Have a seat Kathy," Cragen said as he opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Where is Lizzie and Dickie, the officer said that they had been hurt."

"There at the hospital, when we are done here we'll talk about you going over to the hospital, but first you have to answer some questions."

"Okay."

"Do you know this guy?" Cragen asked as he slid a picture across the table.

"That's Rick, he's my boyfriend."

"What do you know about Rick?"

"I work with him, he's great with the kids and the kids love him. Why are you asking about him?"

"We believe he's responsible for what happened to the twins."

"What did he do?"

"He sexually assaulted them; I need to know if he's ever hurt them before?"

"No he's great with them, they are always with him. He's never even raised his voice to the kids."

"How long has Rick been around the kids?"

"He moved into the apartment about three months ago."

"How often is he alone with the kids?"

"Often, because he only works five hours a day, so he's always there when the kids get home from school and I'm still at work," she said as she wiped the tears from her cheek. "Does Elliot know?"

"Yeah and he's not happy."

"Hey Cap," Benson said as she popped her head in the door. "Me and Elliot are heading over to the hospital."

"Okay and Olivia keep an eye on him okay."

"I will."

"Can I go and see my kids now?" Kathy asked.

"Yes I'll have an officer take you over."

"What about Maureen?"

"When Fin is done talking with her he'll bring her over."

"Hey Maureen how are you doing?" Fin asked as he sat down at the table.

"What is going on, where is my dad?"

"He's working on some things. Do you know what happened today?"

"Something happened to Dickie and Lizzie, Rick probably did it."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's creepy, he always wants to put me to bed at night, and he always walks in on me when I'm in the bathroom."

"Have you ever seen him do anything to Lizzie and Dickie?"

"No, but Lizzie would come to my room in the middle of the night crying, but she would never tell me why."

"Okay, is there anything else you can think of?"

"No, can I see my dad?"

"Yeah, he's in Cragen's office," Fin said as he opened the door and walked her down the hall. "Elliot someone wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk right now," he said in anger.

"Dad."

Oh Hun, come here," he said as he pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect them."

"That's not your job, why don't we go see them and keep them company?"

"I'll tell Cragen where we're going," Benson said as she walked out of the office.


End file.
